De policías y ladrones
by Rikkukichi
Summary: "Sé que es tuya, mocoso ladrón... ¿Vendrás a por ella?" Cuando Eren se dio cuenta de que no tenía su llave, supo que sus problemas no habían hecho más que empezar. ¿Podrá recuperarla de las garras de aquel bajito y pelinegro capitán?. AU. Riren
1. Comienzan los problemas

**Yossu! Debido a la cálida acogida de mi primer Riren, aquí vengo con otro. Este no es un one-shot, no tengo ni idea de cuántos capítulos va a tener, pero creo que no será tan largo como mis fics de SSBB. He de decir que me equivoque de categoría, ¡menos mal que me he dado cuenta! XD **

**Espero que os guste, de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews de Pesadillas! ^^**

**A leer!**

* * *

Las nubes cubrían el cielo de la ciudad de Trost. Era de noche, pero a causa de que las luces artificiales se reflejaban en ellas, se veía bastante bien. Las casas de la ciudad eran altas, de madera y piedra, y estaban aún decoradas con luces festivas debido al reciente paso de la Navidad. Dentro de ellas, sus habitantes disfrutaban de comida en abundancia y calor. Familias unidas cantaban alrededor de la chimenea, mientras los niños deseaban que nevara para poder salir a jugar a la mañana siguiente, porque ya quedaba poca de las nevadas anteriores.

"Yo también era así hace tiempo", pensó Eren, mirando con cierta envidia por la ventana el interior de una casa en la que había mucho bullicio.

El chico, al contrario que aquellos felices niños, deseaba, casi rogaba, que no nevara, ya que esto podría costarle la vida. A pesar de no llegar a los veinte años, vivía día a día luchando por sacar adelante a su hermana adoptiva y su mejor amigo, como si fuera un adulto.

Eran huérfanos, y vivían escondidos en las calles.

- Tengo que volver- murmuró Eren, escondiendo aún más la cara en su raída bufanda.- Mikasa y Armin me están esperando.

Intentando no respirar mucho aquel gélido aire, se apresuró a meterse en un callejón. Se sabía de memoria los escondites y atajos de la ciudad, lo cual le era de mucha utilidad cuando algún guardia de la Policía Militar los veía. Puesto que estaban obligados a robar para sobrevivir, se les consideraba criminales peligrosos, y por ello vivían escondidos.

Antes de salir a la calle en la que desembocaba el callejón, miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera guardias. Cuando repitió la acción unas cinco veces, se decidió a salir. Con paso apresurado, se dirigió entre las sombras hacia la plaza central, donde había mucha gente reunida para contemplar actuaciones callejeras y otras atracciones.

Con el sigilo de un ninja, se mezcló entre la multitud y, aprovechando la distracción de la gente, comenzó a meter las manos en distintos bolsillos indiscriminadamente, sacando carteras y billeteras que posteriormente devolvería todas juntas en una bolsa, pero sin dinero, obviamente. Debían sobrevivir con lo que sacara aquella noche, por lo que Eren se puso las pilas más que nunca y llenó su bolsa hasta arriba.

Lo ideal sería que Mikasa, su hermana, estuviera también con él, ya que era muy rápida y sigilosa, pero la chica se había tenido que quedar, obligada, a cuidar de Armin, quien había enfermado. También era por eso que Eren necesitaba más dinero de lo habitual; ya no les quedaba medicina que darle al rubio.

Con esto en mente, el chico decidió arriesgarse y se coló entre la gente que se peleaba por ver en la parte delantera de la multitud. Tras crujir un poco sus puños, continuó su robo indiscriminado de carteras. Nadie se daba cuenta, todos estaban atentos a los tragafuegos y los malabaristas. La suerte le sonreía... hasta que metió la mano en el bolsillo de quien no debía.

Eren sacó una cartera negra con el escudo de la Legión de Seguridad Nacional, más conocida como la Legión de Reconocimiento, y automáticamente palideció. ¿Qué hacía allí aquella gente? Si le descubrían robándoles la cartera tendría serios problemas. Más que serios.

Por suerte, aquel hombre estaba tan absorto en la discusión que mantenía con la chica que estaba a su lado, con el pelo de color caramelo, que no pareció notar el robo. Temeroso de volver a dejar la cartera en su sitio y exponerse a ser descubierto, decidió que había sido suficiente por aquella noche y se dispuso a irse. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando una voz grave le hizo detenerse y palidecer de nuevo.

- Auruo, deberías estar más atento a tu cartera- dijo un hombre pelinegro, de ojos azules, mirada dura y baja estatura.

Eren se giró lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos y vio que aquel hombre le estaba mirando directamente a él.

- ¿Disculpe, capitán?- preguntó el tal Auruo.- Mi cartera está justo aquí...

El hombre se revolvió los bolsillos, visiblemente nervioso, mientras recibía otra reprimenda por parte de la chica, por falta de atención hacia sus cosas.

- ¡Cállate ya, Petra!- chilló, nervioso, mientras miraba en todos y cada uno de sus bolsillos.

El que habían llamado capitán comenzó a caminar hacia Eren, quien supo que era el momento de huir o morir.

- Mocoso ladrón, acabas de meterte en proble...

Antes de que el capitán acabara la frase, Eren se metió entre la gente, siguiendo rutas aleatorias para intentar perderlo de vista. Escuchó que empezaba a haber revuelo en la parte delantera de la multitud, lo cual aceleró aún más su paso.

Sabía que aquel hombre le seguía, sentía su aliento asesino en la nuca. Si realmente era un capitán de la Legión, tenía pocas posibilidades de salir de allí con vida. Y más si se trataba del capitán que creía que era. Eren sabía más que nadie que el hurto estaba castigado con duras penas.

Sacando fuerzas de su estómago vacío, aumentó su velocidad y se llevó a alguna que otra persona por delante. Corrió sin detenerse hasta salir de la muchedumbre, pero justo al conseguirlo escuchó un disparo y muchos gritos. Al instante, la gente se agachó, y Eren maldijo su suerte. El capitán había disparado al aire, asustando a la muchedumbre y dejando al chico a la vista.

- Te encontré, mocoso- murmuró el pelinegro.

- ¡Ahí está el ladrón!- gritó Auruo, colérico y avergonzado.

La gente empezó a darse cuenta de que sus carteras habían desaparecido, pero para entonces Eren ya se había metido por distintos callejones, seguido de cerca por el capitán y sus subordinados. Al pasar por un callejón más estrecho de lo normal, dio un par de golpes a una madera sin dejar de correr. Al poco, pasaron detrás sus perseguidores.

Y unos segundos más tarde, una chica pelinegra se asomó tras aquella madera, enfurecida.

- Mikasa, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Armin, tumbado bajo unas mantas algo raídas.

- Es Eren, le persiguen- siseó la chica.- ¿Cómo se atreven...?

- Debes ir al punto de encuentro- le apremió Armin.- Si ha llamado es que necesita ayuda para poner las ganancias a salvo.

Mikasa asintió y salió de aquel improvisado escondrijo en el que llevaban meses conviviendo con gatos callejeros y otros animales menos agradables que entraban debido al frío. Siguió el camino acordado lo más rápido que pudo.

- Espérame, Eren, ya voy- susurró.

El aludido estaba a punto de perder el aliento. No importaba por dónde se metiera, no importaba cuánta distancia le llevara de ventaja. Aquel pelinegro siempre sabía dónde estaba. La bolsa comenzaba a pesarle y empezó a plantearse soltarla. Pero entonces giró una esquina y llegó a un callejón entre dos edificios y medio, pues ese tercer edificio estaba derruido. Aquel era el punto de encuentro, donde pudo ver a Mikasa de refilón.

Aprovechando que aún no le tenían a la vista, lanzó la bolsa a la chica, quien la cogió al vuelo y se escondió dentro del edificio derruido, preguntándose por qué Eren había seguido corriendo en lugar de haber entrado con ella. No cuestionaba las acciones de su querido hermano, pero estaba muy preocupada. Sacudió la cabeza y se fue hacia el escondrijo a dejar la bolsa.

Eren no sabía dónde meterse. Antes de salir del callejón, miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no habían visto a Mikasa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie le seguía. Le entró el pánico.

- ¿La habrán visto?- se preguntó aterrado, volviendo sobre sus pies.

Sin embargo, en el suelo del callejón sólo se alcanzaban a ver, si las buscaba, sus pisadas, ya que la escasa nieve que había le delataba un poco. Eren suspiró aliviado y cogió aliento. Lo había conseguido.

- Mocoso escurridizo.

O quizá no. A Eren no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Desde el tejado de una de las casas delimitadoras del callejón, el capitán saltó, justo encima del chico.

- ¡Uagh!

Eren cayó al suelo, sintiendo el gélido tacto de los adoquines nevados y un fuerte dolor en la espalda y en el brazo. El capitán le agarró del pelo y le pegó la cabeza a la nieve, mientras presionaba el hombro golpeado del chico con su rodilla. Eren gritó de dolor. Definitivamente se lo había dislocado.

- Creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya, ¿eh?- preguntó el hombre, que pareció darse cuenta de algo.- ¿Dónde está la bolsa?

- ¡Capitán Rivaille!- exclamó la chica llamada Petra.- ¡Por fin!

La chica y los hombres que venían con ella parecían exhaustos. Y los peores presentimientos de Eren se hicieron realidad. Era ni más ni menos que el Capitán Rivaille, de la Legión de Reconocimiento. El más fuerte, el más rápido y el más astuto. Decir que tenía problemas era sólo la punta del iceberg.

- Muy lentos- murmuró Rivaille.

- ¡Lo sentimos!- gritaron.

El capitán cogió al chico de la bufanda y tiró de él, aumentando la tensión en su hombro. Eren intentaba aguantar el dolor sin soltar ninguna muestra más de debilidad. Pero aquello no parecía importarle al pelinegro, que no dudó en seguir apretando la rodilla contra su hombro dislocado. Aún así, el chico guardó silencio.

- Muy bien, si no quieres hablar, te haremos hablar en el calabozo- murmuró Rivaille.

- ¡Más te vale devolverme la cartera, niñato de...!

Antes de poder acabar la frase, Auruo recibió una patada en la cara. Mikasa había vuelto, sin la bolsa y muy enfadada. Les había emboscado.

Eren sintió que el capitán se descentraba unos segundos y le estampó un puñado de nieve helada en la cara, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, lo que aprovechó para quitárselo de encima dándole un puñetazo. Esto provocó que se le rompiera la cadena que llevaba al cuello, en la que enganchaba una llave, que cayó al suelo. Sin perder tiempo, se levantó y corrió junto a Mikasa, quien se había estado peleando con los otros tres subordinados. Éstos, al ver a su capitán recibir un puñetazo, se impactaron hasta el punto de perder la concentración un segundo. Y ese segundo fue lo que les permitió escapar a Eren y Mikasa.

Cuando Rivaille volvió en sí tras el momento de aturdimiento, su objetivo ya no estaba presente. El hecho de ver a sus subordinados a su alrededor por haber recibido un simple puñetazo y un pelotazo de hielo en la cara, le mosqueó y mucho.

- Habéis dejado que se vayan- siseó.

Automáticamente sus subordinados palidecieron y miraron a su alrededor. Rivaille se fijó en la llave dorada que estaba tirada en el suelo a su lado. La recogió y se levantó, sangrando por la nariz.

- Maldita sea- escupió.

- Capitán- dijo Gunther.- Creo que sé de quien se trata. Coincide con las descripciones de la Policía Militar, su nombre es Eren Jaeger. Lleva año y medio robando aquí.

- ¿Tanto?- preguntó Auruo, quien tenía la cara hinchada.- ¿Y cómo es que nadie ha pillado a ese enano de mier...

Antes de acabar la frase se mordió la lengua. Petra suspiró.

- Pienso encontrar a ese mocoso- murmuró Rivaille.- Decidle a Erwin que nos quedaremos un tiempo aquí.

- ¡¿Capitán?!- preguntó Petra, asombrada.- E-es sólo un ladronzuelo, el general Erwin no lo...

- Erwin lo entenderá- cortó el pelinegro.- Me aseguraré de capturar a ese mocoso personalmente.

Sin valor para llevarle la contraria, sus subordinados asintieron y se dirigieron al hostal donde se hospedaba el general. Rivaille se quedó un poco más allí, observando la llave. Sonrió.

- Sé que esto es tuyo...- murmuró.- ¿Vendrás a buscarlo, ladrón?

~º~

Eren y Mikasa entraron en el escondrijo jadeando y con el corazón latiéndoles a mil. Armin se asustó.

- ¡¿Qu-qué ha pasado?!

- Casi le atrapan- siseó Mikasa, aún enfadada.

Eren seguía al lado de la entrada, jadeando, pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos. Armin pudo ver miedo en ellos. Eso en su amigo no era normal.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí- dijo Eren.- Cogeremos todo el dinero, compraremos medicina y nos iremos de Trost.

- ¿Quién nos busca?- preguntó Armin, incorporándose.

- La Legión de Reconocimiento- respondió Eren.- El capitán Rivaille.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos. Tendrían suerte si conseguían siquiera salir de Trost. Mikasa no perdió tiempo y comenzó a sacar el dinero de las carteras. Armin también ayudó. Sin embargo, los dos se detuvieron al ver que Eren no se les unía. Cuando le miraron, le vieron con el terror dibujado en su cara. Mikasa se levantó al instante y se acercó.

- ¡Eren!- le llamó.- ¿Qué te pasa?

El chico se llevó la mano al cuello, lentamente, y miró a su hermana sin cambiar la expresión.

- Mi llave...- susurró.- La llave que me dio mi padre...

Mikasa abrió mucho los ojos.

- La cadena se rompió cuando le di el puñetazo al capitán Rivaille...- susurró, temblando.

- ¡¿Le diste un puñetazo?!- exclamó Armin.- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!

Eren se alteró.

- ¡En escapar, maldita sea!- gritó.

Armin se calló para no crear una discusión. La situación era seria. Mikasa suspiró.

- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó.

Eren se mantuvo pensativo durante unos instantes y luego miró con seriedad a su hermana.

- Con el dinero que tengamos, compra ropa, comida y medicina- dijo.- Que no te reconozcan.

Mikasa asintió, pero tanto ella como Armin sabían que la cosa no iba a acabar ahí.

- ¿Y tú qué harás, Eren?- preguntó la chica.

- Iré a recuperar mi llave.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Ya me diréis qué os ha parecido, espero ^^! **

**Cuando escriba y suba el segundo decidiré con qué período los iré subiendo, aunque de este segundo ya tengo mis ideas.**

**Pues nada, gracias por leer!**

**Reviews please!**

**y Ciaossu!**


	2. La llave

**Yossu! Aquí os traigo el capítulo dos! Es notablemente más corto que el primero, pero es la longitud estándar que tengo en mis fics. A veces se me va la olla en los primeros capítulos de mis historias... XD**

**En fin, muchas gracias a snk-sunshine, DarkEmi y bibi por sus reviews! ^^**

**Y ahora, a leer!**

* * *

Mikasa y Armin mentirían si dijeran que no se esperaban aquello por parte de Eren. El chico nunca se separaba de aquella misteriosa llave que su padre le había dado años atrás, cuando aún vivían en su casa en la ciudad de Shiganshina. Esa llave guardaba un secreto que Eren no había podido descubrir, ya que el mismo día que la recibió, un devastador terremoto sacudió la ciudad y la dejó en ruinas. Allí, sus padres murieron atrapados bajo los escombros de su casa.

Shiganshina fue declarada zona catastrófica y se convirtió en una ciudad fantasma. Los refugiados evacuados no recibieron la ayuda necesaria y la mayoría cayeron en la pobreza. En esta situación se encontraban Eren, Mikasa y Armin, desde hacía ya casi cinco años, llevando tres en las calles de Trost. Por eso sólo les quedaba robar para poder comer.

Mikasa no tardó en protestar por la decisión de su hermano.

- Eren, es muy peligroso- dijo.- No vas a ir.

- ¡No eres mi madre!- le espeto el chico.- Esa llave es lo único que me queda de ellos, no voy a marcharme sin ella.

- Eren, recapacita- pidió Armin, tosiendo.- Si el capitán Rivaille la tiene en su poder, será imposible quitársela sin que se dé cuenta. Te cogerán y te mandarán al calabozo, o aún peor, ¡a la horca!

Al escuchar las palabras del rubio, a Eren se le revolvió el estómago y Mikasa se negó aún más a dejar ir a su hermano.

- ¿Ves?- dijo la chica.- Podrían matarte, Eren. No quiero perderte.

Eren suspiró.

- No vas a perderme- dijo el chico, poniéndole bien la bufanda.- A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero tengo que hacerlo, Mikasa, y lo sabes.

La chica frunció el ceño.

- Entonces iré contigo...- empezó.

- No- cortó Eren.- Necesito que hagas lo que te he pedido.

- De hecho, a mí también me necesitarás- dijo Armin, de repente.

Los dos hermanos miraron a su amigo, sorprendidos. Armin sonrió.

- Tengo un plan.

En la habitación de hotel de Rivaille comenzó a entrar el sol. El pelinegro frunció aún más el ceño, molesto, ya que apenas había conseguido dormir. Aquel mocoso le ocupaba la mente, junto con el recuerdo de la vergüenza que pasó el capitán tras recibir un bolazo de hielo y nieve y un puñetazo. Aquel maldito crío se le había escapado... de sus propias manos.

Supo que, adormilado como estaba, no podría rendir bien, por lo que decidió descansar hasta el mediodía. Así se lo hizo saber a sus subordinados, junto con una amenaza adicional sobre lo que les pasaría si se atrevían a molestarle.

Y precisamente por eso, no fue avisado por sus subordinados cuando la policía militar entró en el hotel para avisarles de que se acercaba la hora en la que el ladrón solía dejar la ya tradicional bolsa con todas las carteras que hubiera robado.

Parecía haber habido un chivatazo sobre dónde sería. Aquello hizo salir al escuadrón del Capitán Rivaille... aunque sin éste último.

Esa fue la escena preparada por Armin, donde Eren tendría la posibilidad de robar la llave de los aposentos del capitán. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el rubio se había imaginado la posibilidad de que el invitado de honor no acudiera a su cita por haberse quedado dormido. Y así fue.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda", maldijo mentalmente Eren, tras entrar con sigilo por una ventana. Allí estaba el capitán, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. El chico no sabía qué hacer; sólo sabía que no podía rendirse, ya que aquella sería la última oportunidad que tendría, por lo que no podía perderla.

Así que, con todo el sigilo que pudo, Eren comenzó a registrar los muebles, uno por uno, sin éxito. Por suerte, el sueño del capitán era profundo.

"Maldito seas", le dijo el chico mentalmente a Rivaille. Y fue entonces cuando Eren palideció, pues vio su llave colgada del cuello del capitán.

"Joder".

El chico casi se alegraba de que el capitán no hubiera salido. Pero a la vez le abordaba una horrible sensación de peligro. ¿Cómo demonios iba a quitarle la llave sin que se diera cuenta?

En la calle, Mikasa y Armin se escondieron, preparados para dejar la bolsa en su sitio. Notaban cómo había aumentado la vigilancia, como ellos querían. Eren tendría vía libre para buscar. Mientras tanto, ellos usaban un mecanismo, una especie de tirachinas, pero de gran tamaño, diseñado y construido por Armin y Eren, desde donde lanzarían la bolsa de carteras. En lo que los policías tardaran en averiguar de dónde había salido, ellos ya no estarían. Se necesitaban dos personas para tirar de la cuerda y lanzar; era por eso que Armin había tenido que tomar parte en el plan a pesar de estar enfermo. Tensaron la cuerda de su "tirachinas" y esperaron a que llegara la hora de siempre. Sus objetivos estaban tardando, lo que empezó a preocuparles.

Pero se relajaron cuando vieron llegar al escuadrón de Rivaille, aunque esa calma se fue al garete cuando vieron que el capitán no estaba entre ellos.

- ¿Qué...?- susurró el rubio.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Mikasa, nerviosa.

- ¿Dónde está el capitán Rivaille?- preguntó uno de los policías.

- Anoche no durmió bien y quería descansar hasta el mediodía- explicó Petra.- Nosotros seremos suficientes aquí.

Aquello dejó helados a Mikasa y Armin. Eren se lo había debido encontrar de frente. Y lo peor era que no se lo esperaba; si hubiera entrado haciendo algún tipo de ruido...

- ¡Eren!- exclamó Mikasa, soltando el tirachinas y saliendo corriendo hacia el hotel.

- ¡¿Mikasa?!- gritó Armin, quien no pudo sujetar la cuerda y salió despedido junto con la bolsa.

La chica no le escuchó. Tenía que ayudar a Eren antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. En la plaza, todos se sorprendieron al ver caer al rubio caer con la bolsa. Al momento, fue identificado y los policías se abalanzaron sobre él. Armin estaba mareado y se encontraba muy mal como para siquiera pedir ayuda a Mikasa. Le habían atrapado, y el plan se había ido a la mierda.

Ajeno a todo ello, Eren se había acercado como un ninja al capitán, quien parecía no haberle sentido todavía. El chico lo observó dormir durante unos segundos; su sueño parecía profundo. Era su oportunidad.

Cogió unas tijeras que había encontrado en uno de los cajones registrados y acercó su mano izquierda al cuello del capitán, cogiendo la llave con mucho cuidado. Después, cortó la cuerda que Rivaille usaba como cadena de collar con las tijeras. Todo iba de perlas.

Sin embargo, cuando fue a apartar la mano con la llave, el capitán le agarró el brazo de improviso, haciéndole soltar las tijeras y tirándolo con él a la cama.

- Dije que no...- murmuró medio dormido el capitán.- … molestarais...

Y le pasó el brazo por encima como si Eren fuera un peluche. El chico tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil. No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, sólo que el capitán estaba medio dormido y murmuraba cosas extrañas. Y que le estaba abrazando. Con mucha fuerza.

- Pesados...- murmuró el capitán.

Debía estar soñando que sus subordinados habían ido a importunarle. Eren respiraba rápida y entrecortadamente. Estaba muy nervioso. No podía despertarle, o sería arrestado al instante, o peor aún, asesinado. Intentó zafarse del agarre con movimientos suaves, evitando brusquedades que pudieran hacer que el capitán lo notara. Pero todo fue en vano. Aquel pelinegro no le soltaba. Por suerte, sus sueños no tenían relación con él.

- Maldito mocoso...- murmuró el capitán.

Eren maldijo su suerte. Aquello podía significar que el capitán estaba volviendo a la realidad, y que por lo tanto, no tardaría en despertar. Así que cogió todo su valor y lo puso en un único y desesperado movimiento. Se quitó los brazos de Rivaille de encima y se quedó muy quieto. El capitán pareció no despertarse. El chico suspiró, aliviado y se incorporó, pero no tuvo oportunidad de levantarse.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, mocoso?- preguntó el pelinegro, cogiendo a Eren de una muñeca y volviéndolo a tumbar.- ¿Vienes a robarme a mi propia habitación y crees que vas a irte de rositas?¿Que no me iba a despertar?¿Que no te he notado desde que has entrado por esa ventana?

Eren estaba pálido y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Quería retorcerse, dar empujones, saltar de la cama y tirarse por la ventana. Quería gritar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. La gélida mirada del capitán había congelado sus músculos. Rivaille le tenía bien sujeto contra el colchón. Eren trató de zafarse e intentó coger las tijeras, pero el pelinegro sujetaba sus muñecas con fuerza.

- Espero que estés listo para el interrogatorio- dijo el capitán.

Al chico se le encogió el estómago. Había fallado. El plan se había ido a la mierda. Rivaille apretó las muñecas del ladronzuelo, haciéndole estremecerse.

- Primera pregunta- murmuró el capitán.- ¿Dónde está tu amiga la bestia?

* * *

**Y... ¡Corten! Lo sé, lo dejo en mitad de un pequeño interrogatorio, pero es para dejar con ganas de más XD. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Este es un fic que quiero escribir por inspiración (siempre salen mejor) así que prefiero no ponerme fechas. Pero no os preocupéis; intentaré actualizar semanalmente para que no perdáis el hilo.**

**Y aquí me despido!**

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**


	3. Plan fallido

**Hola! Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo de Policías y Ladrones! He estado un poco liada esta semana (un poco = bastante xD), así que los que sigáis la Isla de Master Hand, no os preocupéis, pronto se actualizará (son los últimos capítulos y me los pienso más, eso es todo).**

**Volviendo con este fic, muchas gracias a Nata-alias-Nino, second, Charlie caguai desu, Shion y Kholoe por sus maravillosos reviews! Y también, muchas gracias por todos los favoritos y followers! a ver si para la próxima os animáis a comentar y me contáis qué os ha parecido el capítulo!**

**Y ahora, sin más dilación...**

**A leer!**

* * *

Eren no respondió a la pregunta del capitán. Ni en sueños delataría a Mikasa ni a Armin. Rivaille frunció el ceño.

- Muy bien, como quieras. Entonces seguiremos la conversación en el calabozo.

El capitán se dispuso a quitarse de encima, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. De pronto, sintió algo extraño, como si no quisiera cambiar su posición. Vio al chico retorcerse bajo él, tratando inútilmente de zafarse de su agarre. Vio su expresión de miedo en sus ojos. Su corazón comenzó a latirle un poco más rápido. De repente, comenzó a pensar en cosas como que el cuello del chico le parecía muy suave, que sus labios brillaban extrañamente, que sus pestañas eran largas, que su cuerpo era delgado... Inconscientemente, acercó con lentitud su cabeza hacia la del menor. No sabía qué le pasaba, sólo tenía la vista clavada en los labios del chico. Éste se dio cuenta de la extraña situación y miró al policía con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué iba a hacer...?

Sin embargo, Mikasa no le dio tiempo a averiguarlo. Rivaille saltó de la cama de improviso y, segundos después, la ventana de la habitación se rompió en pedazos. La chica entró violentamente y observó la escena. Eren estaba al lado de la cama, de pie, respirando entrecortadamente. El capitán la miraba, alerta. Mikasa frunció el ceño.

- Tú...- siseó.- ¿Qué le has hecho a Eren...?

El chico no dio tiempo a que la discusión continuara y, en lo que Rivaille tardó en coger su pistola, Eren había sacado a Mikasa por la ventana. El capitán se asomó rápidamente, pero ya no había rastro de los dos jóvenes. Chasqueó la lengua, muy molesto. Aquel mocoso se le había vuelto a escapar, y además con la llave. No tenía forma de volver a atraerlo.

- ¡Capitán!- exclamó Auruo, entrando rápidamente en la habitación.- ¡Tenemos noticias!¡Hemos...!

El hombre se calló al ver la ventana hecha pedazos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

- Nada- murmuró Rivaille, enfadado.- ¿Qué noticias son esas?

Tras tragar saliva, su subordinado contestó.

- Hemos... atrapado a uno de los ladrones.

Aquello hizo girarse al capitán, con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿A uno de los ladrones?- repitió Rivaille.

No tenía sentido; acababa de ver a los dos mocosos en su habitación. ¿Cómo era posible...?

- Está enfermo, sospechamos que era la razón de que Jaeger se arriesgara tanto anoche- informó Petra.- Según este chico, Armin Arlett, Eren quería comprar medicinas para él.

Rivaille se anotó mentalmente el objetivo del mocoso para reflexionar sobre él más tarde. Ahora, su mente estaba ocupada por las palabras de sus subordinados. Tenían a un tercer hombre, alguien por quien el ladronzuelo se había arriesgado hasta ser descubierto. El capitán sonrió, provocando un escalofrío a sus subordinados.

- Al final va a volver- susurró.

Eren corría junto a Mikasa por las calles de Trost. La chica estaba totalmente descontrolada y no paraba de preguntar a Eren qué había pasado en aquella habitación. El chico casi se alegró de haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para levantarse de la cama antes de que su hermana entrara. Si no hubiera sido así... bueno, habría habido pelea. Sin embargo, Eren no tardó en darse cuenta de algo.

- Mikasa, ¿dónde está Armin?- preguntó.

La chica palideció. Recordó de pronto que había abandonado al joven rubio sin siquiera mirar atrás en cuanto había oído que Eren podría tener problemas. Probablemente Armin habría salido despedido junto con la bolsa, debido a la fuerza del tirachinas. Y eso significaba que el rubio probablemente había sido capturado. Eren vio el nerviosismo en su cara y se asustó.

- ¡¿Dónde está?!- gritó, deteniéndose.

Mikasa tragó saliva y se detuvo también.

- Solté la cuerda...- susurró.- Solté la cuerda del tirachinas y fui a buscarte. Me olvidé de que él seguía cogiéndola.

Eren no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿Qué significa eso, Mikasa?

- Que probablemente haya salido despedido... y ahora esté en manos de la Policía Militar...- murmuró ella.

El chico guardó silencio durante unos instantes, tratando de asimilar la información recibida. Al final el plan sí se había ido a la mierda.

- ¡¿Estás loca?!- gritó Eren.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir corriendo y dejarle solo?!¡Y encima mientras lanzáis el tirachinas!¡Puede haberse golpeado la cabeza!

La chica agachó la cabeza.

- ¡Estoy harto de que me pongas por delante de todos, ya sea de Armin o de ti misma!

- Es que... Eren, eres mi única familia...- murmuró Mikasa, triste.

Eren frunció el ceño y suspiró.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Armin no es de la familia?- preguntó.

Mikasa le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Negó con la cabeza.

- Sí que lo es...- susurró.- Lo siento.

Eren sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

- Pues entonces vamos a rescatarlo- dijo. Frunció el ceño.- Ese capitán no me va a volver a coger desprevenido.

Y sin perder tiempo, pusieron rumbo a los calabozos, yendo por callejones y pasadizos. A pesar de ser más sensato, no quisieron esperar al anochecer, cuando había menos luz; Armin estaba enfermo y probablemente no tendría suficiente fuerza para resistir un interrogatorio, y menos aún si era violento. Durante el trayecto, Mikasa se preguntaba una y otra vez qué había pasado en aquella habitación cuando ella aún no había llegado. Sin embargo, Eren se preguntaba otra cosa. ¿Qué iba a hacer el capitán Rivaille antes de que Mikasa entrara? El corazón del chico latió más rápido y fuerte al recordar la escena.

- Eren.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su hermana.

- Ya hemos llegado- informó ella.- ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy perfectamente- dijo él.- Debemos tener mucho cuidado. Supongo que querrán interrogarlo, así que es más que probable que el escuadrón del capitán Rivaille esté por aquí. Tal vez esté hasta el propio capitán.

Mikasa asintió.

- Hay muchas posibilidades, teniendo en cuenta que acabamos de asaltar su habitación.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la parte trasera de los calabozos, a la que accedieron mediante tejados bajos y callejones muy estrechos. Se trataba de un pequeño patio de adoquines con poca visibilidad desde dentro de la prisión. Un lugar ideal para no ser visto; de hecho, era tan pequeño y estaba tan escondido que ni la Policía Militar había llegado a reparar en él... aunque precisamente ellos no tenían por costumbre fijarse mucho en las cosas. Quizá era por eso que a Eren le resultaba tan fácil escaparse si le pillaban. El problema no eran ellos...

- Habla, mocoso.

Era él. Eren se asomó con mucha cautela a una de las muchas pequeñas rejas que había en la pared. Gracias a eso, pudo ver con dificultad el interior de los calabozos. Mikasa hizo lo mismo en la rejilla de al lado. Vieron a Rivaille empujando a Armin con un pie. El chico estaba en una celda, encadenado e indefenso. Además, parecía casi inconsciente, la fiebre debía haberle subido. Eren apretó los puños. ¿Cómo podía tratar así a un chico que estaba enfermo?

- Este es, con diferencia, el calabozo más destartalado que he visto- comentó Eld.

- El techo está lleno de agujeros- corroboró Gunther.

Mientras los dos miembros del escuadrón murmuraban, Petra miraba con cierto dolor a Armin.

- Capitán, está inconsciente...- dijo.- Quizá deberíamos esperar un poco...

- No está inconsciente, está haciéndose el inconsciente, que es distinto- repuso Rivaille, sin dejar de zarandear al rubio.

Eren apretó los dientes. No podía seguir viendo aquello; debía entrar y pelear por su amigo. Aunque ello supusiera un gran porcentaje de fracaso. Mikasa sintió las intenciones de su hermano y se preparó para subir con él al tejado y entrar por una de los muchos agujeros que había en el mismo. Sin embargo, se detuvieron al escuchar una voz de alguien mayor.

- Rivaille, es suficiente.

- ¡Comandante!- exclamaron los subordinados del pelinegro.

- Erwin- dijo el capitán, girándose.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Un hombre alto, rubio y de fieros ojos azules se acercó al pelinegro con una sonrisa.

- Quería ver con mis propios ojos qué era aquello que te había llamado tanto la atención como para quedarte aquí más de dos días- dijo, fijándose en Armin.- ¿Este chico es la causa de tu estancia en Trost?

Rivaille negó con la cabeza.

- Éste es su cómplice- explicó.- Sé que vendrá a buscarlo, pero mientras estoy intentando que escupa dónde se esconden. Estoy bastante mosqueado, ¿sabes?

El comandante suspiró. Eren y Mikasa observaban atentos por la rendija. El chico estaba muy nervioso, pues parecía que el capitán sabía siempre lo que iba a hacer.

- ¿Y qué le vas a sacar al chico, si apenas puede mantenerse despierto?- preguntó Erwin, agachándose al lado de Armin y poniéndole la mano en la frente.- Está ardiendo, necesita un médico.

Rivaille chasqueó la lengua.

- No quiero que salga de aquí, tiene que estar bien vigilado- dijo.- Si tanto necesita un médico, que venga aquí.

Erwin suspiró de nuevo.

- Está bien, yo me quedaré aquí esperando al médico- dijo.

Rivaille levantó las cejas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, me han entrado ganas de llegar al final de este asunto- dijo el comandante, sonriendo.- Y no me fío de ti, podrías seguir golpeando a este pobre chaval.

- No le estaba golpeando- murmuró el pelinegro.- Petra, Auruo, id a buscar un médico. Eld y Gunther, vosotros venís conmigo.

- ¿Capitán?

- Vamos a peinar la zona mientras tanto- dijo Rivaille.

Sus subordinados asintieron y le siguieron. Eren y Mikasa se mantuvieron en máximo silencio. Si iban a salir a buscarlos, mejor sería no dar ni la mínima pista de dónde estaban. Además, parecía que Armin iba a salir ganando con todo aquello. Si le daban medicina, podría curarse.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Eren?- preguntó Mikasa.

- Esperar- respondió él.- Esperar en silencio hasta que el médico se haya ido. Y entrar a por Armin antes de que el capitán vuelva, o tendremos problemas.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el rubio alto?

Eren sonrió.

- Tengo una idea loca.

Mikasa sonrió también.

- Estoy deseando escucharla.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3! Espero que os haya gustado y poder seguir entreteniéndoos hasta el final del fic! ^^**

**Rivaille... ¿en qué estarás pensando...?...**

**jus**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Ciaossu!**


	4. El médico

**Yossu! Aquí llega el capítulo 4! Qué ilusión me hace XD en serio.**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A Charlie Ibn-La'Ahad, Anvaz, second, ligthblood04, bebaah, DarkEmi, Lisset y Kholoe por sus hermosos reviews! *w***

**Y bueno, ya no os molesto más, os dejo que leáis, que he tardado lo suyo.**

**A leer!**

* * *

En el interior de los calabozos, el comandante jefe de la legión de reconocimiento suspiró larga y pausadamente, mientras volvía a dirigir la mirada a aquel maltrecho chico rubio, quien parecía estar luchando contra el dolor y la fiebre. Recordó el violento comportamiento de su subordinado minutos antes y frunció el ceño. Rivaille no tenía por costumbre interrogar así a los prisioneros, y menos aún estando enfermos y sin siquiera ser más que un cómplice. Sin duda, fuera quien fuera aquel muchacho ladrón a quien tanto buscaba el capitán, debía haberle obsesionado.

Reprimió las ganas de salir en la búsqueda del ladronzuelo en una sonrisa. No podía esperar a ver a aquel chico que había conseguido levantar de aquella manera el interés del impasible Rivaille. Y no iba a dejar de lado la oportunidad de verlo si el ladrón aparecía para llevarse a su cómplice. Esa era la razón por la que se había quedado allí, solo, sin más escolta que él mismo. Estaba invitando al joven a entrar.

Sin embargo, nada se supo de ellos durante un buen rato.

Unos veinte minutos después, llegaron al calabozo el doctor y su ayudante. Erwin se sorprendió al ver que ambos debían de tener menos de veinte años. El joven doctor, de pelo castaño y de un hermoso color de ojos verde-azulado se acercó al comandante y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo. La joven que le acompañaba, pelinegra y de raza asiática, imitó al doctor.

- Comandante Erwin, es un honor poder conocerle en persona- dijo el joven.

Erwin sonrió y devolvió el saludo.

- Mi nombre es Jean Kirschtein, señor, y soy médico de urgencias. Ella es mi ayudante, Krista Lenz. Dos miembros de la Legión de reconocimiento me pidieron que viniera a atender a un prisionero.

Erwin asintió.

- Es ese joven- indicó, señalando al rubio.- Está enfermo, me temo. Y así no podemos interrogarlo como es debido.

- Entiendo.

El joven doctor se acercó a Armin y sacó sus útiles de medicina. Erwin se quedó sentado en su sitio, observando las ventanas y de vez en cuando echando un vistazo a los recién llegados.

- Eren, ¿estás loco?- susurró Armin, incrédulo.

- Tiene fiebre, Krista, tráeme toallas mojadas y saca la pastilla azul.

Erwin los miró un segundo, sonrió y siguió sentado tranquilamente. La chica se levantó y fue a por lo que le había pedido.

- Tú síguenos el rollo- susurró Eren, mientras Mikasa hacía ruido buscando en el maletín.

- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Jean?

- Sólo lo hemos puesto a dormir en su casa, pero sin su bata y sin su ropa. No podíamos venir con nuestros harapos aquí. Me cabrea que ese cabeza de caballo tenga mi talla.

Armin no se lo podía creer, y no era para menos. Aquel valor temerario de su amigo se había salido de control. ¡Estaban actuando delante del comandante jefe de la Legión de Reconocimiento!

- ¿Y qué le habéis hecho a Krista?- susurró el rubio.

- Nada, hombre. Mikasa fue a robar ropa a Sasha, Krista no estaba. Sólo hemos usado su nombre.

Mikasa al fin dio con la pastilla y se la llevó a Eren.

- Aquí tiene, doctor.

- Gracias- respondió el chico, disolviéndola en agua y dándosela a Armin.

- Parece que os conocéis- comentó Erwin de repente, dejando un poco desconcertados a Eren y Mikasa. ¿Los había descubierto?

En un primer momento, los chicos no supieron qué decir. Sin embargo, Armin tomó la iniciativa en aquella situación.

- ¡Por favor, no les haga daño, ellos no saben nada!- gritó, teniendo que toser inmediatamente después.- ¡Ellos siempre nos ayudan, ayudan a todo el mundo, cumplen perfectamente su trabajo como médicos...! Por eso me conocen... ¡pero ellos no han hecho nada malo!

Erwin se sorprendió ante aquella súbita reacción y sonrió.

- Tranquilo, chico. No vamos a hacerles nada. Ellos sólo cumplen con su trabajo, ¿verdad?

Armin suspiró de alivio, al igual que Eren y Mikasa, aunque estos de forma más sutil. La chica volvió a hacer ruido buscando en el maletín.

- Nos has salvado- susurró Eren.

- A vosotros, y a Jean y Krista- susurró Armin, serio.

Eren asintió y le puso las toallas húmedas en la frente. Era cierto, al usar sus nombres los estaban metiendo en problemas. Podrían acusarlos de complicidad si se descuidaban. Armin había pensado en ello y por eso había reaccionado así.

- ¿Entonces van mucho por la clínica?- preguntó el comandante, pillando de nuevo por sorpresa a los chicos.

Eren pensó qué decir. Empezó negando con la cabeza.

- No, sólo vienen cuando realmente lo necesitan- dijo.- Odian deber favores a la gente, porque simplemente no tienen medios para devolvérselos. Sólo son unos críos que no pueden hacer otra cosa que robar para comer. Supongo que ahora estarían tratando de conseguir algo de dinero para medicinas.

Al sentir la mano de Armin apretarle el brazo, Eren se calló, entendiendo que quizá había hablado de más. Así que no dijo nada más mientras continuaba curando al rubio.

- Vaya, pues sí que los conoce...- comentó Erwin.- Sabes mucho de ellos.

Eren se puso un poco tenso.

- Le sorprendería saber cuánto hablan los pacientes mientras están en consulta- respondió Eren.

- Entonces, si ese es el caso- dijo el comandante, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.- ¿No le habrá dicho, por casualidad, dónde viven?

Los tres jóvenes palidecieron. Armin estaba demasiado mareado como para pensar en algo coherente, y Mikasa simplemente guardó silencio, esperando la reacción de su hermano. Eren sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que son demasiado cuidadosos para eso- respondió.- A nosotros no nos han dicho nada. Supongo que comprenderá que un ladrón no revelará su "hogar" tan fácilmente.

Erwin sonrió y asintió.

- Sí, lo comprendo- respondió.- Pero sigo teniendo algunas dudas... ¿por qué no avisó a la Policía Militar si sabía que era un ladrón buscado?

Eren tragó saliva.

- Verá, comandante. Digamos que tengo un corazón amable. Si alguien viene herido o enfermo, y su único crimen es robar para comer, con gusto le atiendo y le doy de comer.

- Ya veo- respondió el comandante.- Es usted una gran persona.

- Sólo hago mi trabajo- respondió el chico.

Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior; empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Eren también, pues sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era casi un acto suicida, porque el capitán o cualquiera de sus subordinados podrían volver en cualquier momento. Así que, con eso en mente, decidió dar inicio a su plan.

- Krista, por favor, continúa poniéndole gasas frías- le dijo a Mikasa.- Tengo que hablar con el comandante Erwin a solas.

- De acuerdo, respondió ella, poniéndose manos a la obra.

Después de eso, Eren se levantó y fue hacia el comandante ante la mirada incrédula de Armin. Erwin le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre el paciente, si no le molesta.

El comandante se sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida sonrió y asintió, divertido. Eren le llevó a un lugar un poco más apartado y sacó un pequeño formulario.

- Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

Erwin asintió.

- ¿El paciente ha tenido algún tipo de náusea o vómito?

El comandante se encogió de hombros.

- No he estado aquí todo el tiempo, pero mientras lo he estado no ha vomitado. Tampoco se ha quejado de ningún dolor en la tripa.

- Entiendo- dijo Eren, apuntando.- ¿Puede decirme cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?

- Desde esta mañana- respondió el comandante.- Como le he dicho, no he estado...

La frase fue cortada por un fuerte ruido. Eren se sobresaltó y miró hacia donde estaban Mikasa y Armin. El comandante se acercó y vio, con cierta sorpresa, que no había rastro de ellos y que había un enorme agujero en la pared.

- ¿Pero qué...?- escuchó decir.- ¡Eh, tú eres...!

Erwin se giró y vio al joven "doctor" derribar sin dificultad a un guardia, que se habría acercado probablemente al escuchar el estruendo, y salir corriendo. El comandante permaneció unos segundos mirando al lugar por el que se había ido el chico y luego sonrió.

- Creo que empiezo a entenderte, Rivaille- murmuró, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Pues es sólo mío, Erwin, mantén tus zarpas alejadas de él- respondió el capitán pelinegro, antes de salir corriendo detrás del ladrón.- Es mi presa.

El comandante dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada. Rivaille había vuelto unos minutos después de que Erwin mandara un mensaje por el transmisor, comunicándole que creía que Jaeger estaba en los calabozos. Y tras lo que acababa de pasar, no le cupo la menor duda de que no se había equivocado.

Fuera había empezado a nevar. Rivaille siguió en silencio al chico, quien parecía no haberle notado aún. Tenía ganas de cogerle de una vez, pero mientras espiaba desde el tejado de los calabozos, había escuchado lo que el joven había dicho. Su situación era difícil. Además, según las investigaciones de sus subordinados, los tres provenían de Shiganshina, así que podía imaginarse las dificultades por las que habían pasado y por las que aún estaban pasando.

Sin darse cuenta, su deseo de capturarlo se empezaba a transformar en el deseo de ayudarle.

- ¡Eren!¡Detrás de ti!

Aquel grito sacó a Rivaille de sus pensamientos y entonces se dio cuenta de que el chico se había girado y le había visto. Aquella mocosa que se le pegaba a Eren como una lapa le había delatado. El chico puso cara de terror, lo que casi le provocó la risa al pelinegro.

- ¡Mikasa, llévate a Armin, deprisa!- gritó.

- ¡Pero Eren...!

- ¡Hazme caso por una vez, joder!- cortó Eren.

Mikasa se sorprendó ante aquel grito y, con esfuerzo, asintió y se llevó a Armin. Rivaille se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de Eren.

- Sabes que no voy a tratar de ir detrás de ellos, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

El chico se sorprendió.

- ¿Qu-qué?- preguntó, temeroso.

- Mi objetivo eres tú, Eren Jaeger- respondió el pelinegro, acercándose.

El aludido retrocedió. Rivaille frunció el ceño.

- No te atrevas a irte otra vez, mocoso- amenazó.- Sólo quiero hablar.

Aquello sorprendió mucho a Eren, quien no se fió ni un pelo de las palabras del capitán. Y el intento de salir corriendo le salió caro.

* * *

**Corten! Me gusta cortarlo en partes "críticas", pero... he de reconocer que aquí tuve que detenerme a mí misma porque me pasaba del "límite" de mis capítulos Jajaja. Creedme, es mejor así, porque si no tardo mucho en subir el siguiente. Así que mejor corto en algo que sé cómo seguir =P.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que habéis comentado, dado a favoritos y a follow. De verdad, muchas gracias, me hacéis que quiera seguir escribiendo! XD**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Ciaossu!**


	5. Llora, grita, desahógate

**Hola! Antes de nada, perdón por el retraso. He cambiado un poco la forma de idear mis capítulos, y esto me ha llevado más tiempo. Además estoy bastante liada con las clases y con todo un poco. ¡Perdón!**

**Pero no os preocupéis, porque estoy bastante contenta con cómo ha quedado este capítulo! Espero que vosotros también!**

**Muchísimas gracias a lightblood04, KathKolmer, Rinaloid, Kholoe, Charlie quiere comida (lol XD), Momo Evans y bebaah por sus maravillosos reviews!**

**Y ahora, a leer!**

* * *

Antes de poder dar el segundo paso, Eren fue sujetado e inmovilizado contra el suelo. Se llevó un buen golpe contra los adoquines. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a salir de su labio inferior, manchando la blanca nieve que había bajo él. Sintió que el capitán le ponía unos grilletes y que lo sujetaba con fuerza por los brazos. Después, fue colocado de espaldas contra la pared, sentado. Y todo aquello en menos de diez segundos.

- Te lo advertí, mocoso- dijo Rivaille.- Que no se te ocurriera salir corriendo.

- ¿Y qué iba a hacer?- preguntó Eren, aturdido por el golpe.- Va a arrestarme, ¿verdad?

El pelinegro resopló.

- ¿Estás sordo?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.- Te he dicho que sólo quiero hablar.

- Me ha esposado- recordó Eren.

- No me has dejado otra opción- se defendió Rivaille.- Y estás acabando con mi paciencia, así que cállate y escucha.

El chico guardó silencio por su bien.

- Te he escuchado en el calabozo- dijo el capitán.- Quiero que me cuentes con detalle tu historia. No me gusta juzgar a la gente sin conocer la razón por la que actúan de la manera que lo hacen. Y menos a la gente como tú.

Eren se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿La gente como yo?

- Gente que me ha caído en gracia- aclaró.- Gente con escrúpulos, que van contra la ley porque ésta no los ampara. Pero, sobre todo, gente que sabe sacarse las castañas del fuego y que es capaz de volver al nido de sus enemigos a rescatar a uno de los suyos.

El chico se quedó mudo. No sabía que decir ante aquella repentina charla con el capitán que llevaba ya dos días persiguiéndole. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que aquello no fuese una trampa. Pero poco tenía que hacer en contra de Rivaille. Sabía que si se negaba sólo conseguiría acabar peor.

- E-está bien...- susurró por fin.- Si realmente quiere saber mi historia, se la contaré. Pero, diga lo que diga, y me excuse en lo que me excuse, lo cierto es que he robado a mucha gente, y robar es un crimen. Quiero que sepa que lo tengo en mente.

Rivaille sonrió un poco.

- Me alegra que lo sepas- dijo.- Una cosa menos que tengo que decir.

Eren juntó las piernas al cuerpo y pensó en cómo empezar a contar su vida, pues no estaba nada acostumbrado a que la gente se interesara por él. Además, se moría de frío, pues era de noche y estaba comenzando a helar, y su ropa estaba mojada debido al contacto con la nieve. El capitán lo sabía, y le hacía gracia que el chico pensara que tendría que contarle todo allí. Por eso, antes de que dijera la primera palabra, se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso por encima a Eren. El chico no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo, ya que segundos después había sido levantado y era transportado en el hombro del capitán.

- ¿Se-señor...?- murmuró, temeroso.

- Si crees que voy a dejar que te mueras de frío antes de saber lo que quiero saber estás muy equivocado- respondió el capitán.

Durante el trayecto, ninguno dijo nada más. Eren se concentraba en pensar cómo empezar a contarle la historia, y Rivaille simplemente pensaba en dónde llevar al chico para no armar un escándalo con la Policía Militar. Al final, Eren decidió contar la historia desde el día del terremoto, y Rivaille decidió que le importaba una mierda tener problemas con la "Policía Inútil". Lo que más le preocupaba era que si aquella bestia que tanto se apegaba al chico aparecía, no iba a poder conocer su historia. Así que en el fondo, rezaba por que la chica escuchara a Petra. Pues, si sus subordinados, quienes habían seguido a Mikasa y Armin, no conseguían convencerla (el chico rubio seguro que les escucharía), iba a tener que tomar medidas drásticas. Llevarse a Eren era una de ellas, pues no quería que el chico pasara el resto de su vida en la cárcel, que era el futuro que le quedaba si la Policía Militar le arrestaba. No iba a permitirlo...

Cuando el capitán se sorprendió pensando esto, frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué demonios era aquel chico para él?¿Por qué se sentía tan identificado con él?¿Por qué no quería perderlo de vista? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, incluso matar, si alguien decidía quitárselo ahora que por fin lo tenía? Era la primera vez que Rivaille se sentía así. Decidió realizar un análisis de sentimientos más tarde.

Como su habitación del hotel aún no estaba reparada, y además el edificio estaba vigilado por la Policía Militar desde el incidente de aquella mañana, el capitán decidió tener la charla en una cafetería abierta las veinticuatro horas. Conocía al dueño, y sabía que si quería tener intimidad, él se la daría. Así que cuando entró en el local, sin abrigo y cargando con Eren al hombro, el hombre tras la barra se apresuró en abrir una puerta, señalándole que pasara, y se puso rápidamente a preparar café caliente. En la habitación a la que entraron, había un sofá que parecía muy cómodo y una mesita de café. Estaba bien iluminado y la temperatura era agradable. Rivaille dejó al chico en el sofá y luego se sentó al lado, suspirando.

- Por fin- murmuró.- Maldito frío.

Al poco, el dueño de la cafetería apareció por la puerta con dos tazas de café humeantes y las dejó frente a ellos en la mesa, junto con unas pastas. Rivaille le dio las gracias y el hombro sonrió y volvió a la barra, cerrando la puerta.

Eren se sorprendió con aquel trato.

- Veo que tiene contactos hasta en los lugares más insospechados...- murmuró, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber abierto la boca.

Sin embargo, el capitán no le echó la bronca. Simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dio un sorbo a su café.

- Los contactos lo son todo en este mundo- respondió.- Pero creo que tú ya lo sabes.

Eren asintió. Era cierto. Ellos, por ejemplo, tenían a Jean y Krista. Aunque el médico no le cayera especialmente bien, sabía que podía contar con ellos cuando tuvieran problemas. Pero incluso así, Eren no era capaz de deber favores a nadie, y por eso no habían ido a pedir medicinas cuando Armin se puso enfermo: aún no había conseguido pagar las anteriores. De hecho, la mayoría del dinero que había conseguido hacía dos noches iba a ir destinado a Jean, quien probablemente no lo aceptaría. Además, tenía que compensar al médico por lo que le habían hecho aquella tarde.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó la mirada de Rivaille hasta un minuto después. Se giró hacia él, nervioso, preparado para disculparse.

- ¿No bebes ni comes?- preguntó el capitán.- Estoy seguro de que tienes hambre.

Aquello dejó en blanco al chico. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien hacía algo así con él. Iba a negarse, muy a su pesar, porque no quería deber nada al pelinegro, pues esto le pondría en deuda con él. Sin embargo, su tripa no estuvo de acuerdo con sus pensamientos y rugió, reclamando las pastas y el café que tan amablemente les había preparado el dueño de la cafetería. Eren se sonrojó al escuchar el ruido y Rivaille suspiró.

- Come, por dios- dijo.

- Sí...- susurró Eren, dando un sorbo a su taza de café y cogiendo una pasta.

Estaba riquísima, y el café caliente le sentó de maravilla. ¿Cuánto hacía que no disfrutaba de un aperitivo así? Ya ni se acordaba. Cuando Rivaille vio su cara de felicidad, no pudo evitar ciertos pensamientos impuros que le hicieron volver a beber café mientras trataba de apartarlos.

- Bueno- dijo, dejando la taza en la mesa.- Creo que es hora de que empieces a hablar.

Eren se sobresaltó un poco y asintió. Aparte de Jean y Krista, era el único que se había interesado por su historia, de forma honesta. Así que respiró hondo y comenzó a contarle todo por lo que había pasado. Le contó que el día del terremoto había discutido con su madre y se había ido de casa sin arreglar sus diferencias, que después del temblor, cuando volvió a casa, estaba derrumbada, y su madre, agonizante, les pedía que se fueran. Le contó cómo un amigo de la familia se los había llevado de allí justo antes de que el segundo temblor, aún más devastador, terminara de destruir la ciudad, y de cómo se habían encontrado con Armin y su abuelo, que poco después murió debido a las malas condiciones de vida en las que se encontraron tras la catástrofe. La gente de Shiganshina no tenía amparo. Sólo se les veía como gente que no tenía casa, ni dinero, y que iba a aprovecharse de los recursos de los demás. Ningún gobierno quiso hacerse cargo de los supervivientes. Aquel acto de inhumanidad había acabado con la mayor parte de la población restante de Shiganshina y sus periferias. Muchos de ellos habían muerto aplastados al intentar volver a su hogar y entrar en sus casas. Otros muchos, de enfermedades, de hambre o por saqueos. Eren había conseguido llegar hasta Trost y desde entonces no había hecho otra cosa que robar.

Rivaille le escuchaba en silencio, maldiciendo por dentro a todos aquellos con poder político que habían dado la espalda a su pueblo. La historia de Shiganshina que todos conocían difería bastante de la verdadera, y al escucharla, decidió que haría algo al respecto.

Eren no pudo evitar llorar mientras contaba algunas de las partes de su historia, como la de su madre, o la de los problemas que habían tenido que superar tras irse de su ciudad. Recordar las frías noches en las que tiritaba tanto que pensaba que se iba a morir, las palizas que recibía de otros niños por ser pobre, y la inhumanidad de mucha gente a la que había pedido ayuda, entre otras cosas, le hizo darse cuenta de que, desde aquel terremoto, su vida había desaparecido, junto con su condición de ser humano. A ojos de los demás, él era un simple despojo que trataba de aprovecharse de ellos. Y en ese momento, perdió toda la esperanza.

Rivaille se dio cuenta e inmediatamente le agarró del hombro y se lo acercó. Aquel abrazo inesperado terminó de confundir a Eren. Pero a su vez, le fue de gran ayuda, y alivió en cierta manera aquel horrible sentimiento de soledad. El capitán acarició el pelo del chico y suspiró.

- Llora, grita, desahógate- le dijo.- Cuando termines, te diré todo lo que pienso de lo que me has contado.

Aquel fue el detonante del llanto descontrolado del chico. Abrazó con fuerza a Rivaille, dándole igual ya quedar bien o mal. Aquel hombre le había ofrecido un hombro en el que llorar, en una habitación en la que nadie más le vería hacerlo. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que lo necesitaba. Demasiado.

Mientras Eren lloraba, el capitán no dijo nada. Esperó pacientemente a que el chico echara todo lo que se había guardado aquellos años. Eren tampoco dijo nada, pero Rivaille sonrió al escuchar, entre hipos y sin entenderse mucho, una palabra.

"_Gracias"._

Tras escucharla, abrazó aún más al chico.

- Pequeño mocoso- susurró, aún sonriendo.

Así pasó casi una hora. Rivaille se separó del chico cuando por fin consiguió dejar de llorar. Ahora trataba de secarse las lágrimas, para lo que el capitán le prestó un pañuelo. Lo había decidido. Protegería a ese chico y a sus amigos, y no dejaría que nadie volviera a hacerles daño. Hablaría con Erwin sobre Shiganshina y pondrían una denuncia a una larga lista de políticos. Las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ahora...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un gran estruendo en la cafetería. Eren se sobresaltó y Rivaille, por reflejos, le dijo que se escondiera. Pero no tuvieron tiempo. La puerta se abrió con violencia y entraron en la habitación dieciocho policías, armados. El capitán frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

- ¡Aquí está!¡Es Jaeger!- gritó uno.- ¡Gracias por su trabajo, capitán Rivaille!

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Ha dado un giro al final, ¿eh? Había que ponerle un poco de emoción... o si no Rivaille se habría descontrolado... y aún no es el momento... aún no... jujuju**

**Algunas me habéis comentado que los capítulos se os hacen muy cortos, y la verdad es que eso es algo bueno por una parte, ya que significa que no os aburrís leyendo xD, y malo por otra, porque no quiero que os sintáis insatisfechas. Pero bueno, qué le voy a hacer, es mi forma de escribir. Creo que es mejor que devoréis una historia de muchos capítulos que que tengáis que leer un tocho por cada capítulo y os dé pereza pasar al siguiente. Aunque claro, todo esto a los que leéis mientras voy sacando la historia, que esperáis un tiempo por cada capítulo, os puede resultar efectivamente bastante corto. En fin, a partir de ahora crearé cada capítulo en función de los hechos que quiero que aparezcan en él y no en función de las páginas que me ocupen. Aunque advierto que así tardaré más en actualizar (*^*).**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que le habéis dado a favoritos y follow a esta historia! Y sobre todo a los que me dedicáis algo de tiempo para comentar! Espero poder seguir entreteniéndoos hasta el final!**

**Ciaossu!**


End file.
